Upset Rangers
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Rangers are chomping at the bit for updates.


UPSET RANGERS

AUTHOR'S NOTEDISCLAIMER

Hello! This is just a little something to tide you over until I can figure out what I want to do for the next chapter of 'Coming Together'. So far, the only thing I've got figured out for sure is the title. All Ranger incarnations belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. And yes, I'm aware everybody knows who all the Rangers are, but this is **my** story. Deal with it.

I had been peacefully working on-line when the door to my bedroom flew open. I turned in my chair to see Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Ranger.

"Yes?" I calmly asked.

"When are you going to update 'Coming Together'? I'm sick and tired of standing in attack mode! Come on! Give me some action!" Conner urged. Tommy Oliver, the Green and White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger as well as the Black Dino Ranger, ran in, the rest of the Ranger Team at his heels.

"Ghostwriter, I am so sorry. I tried to stop him," he apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Tommy. He's young. He doesn't know any better," I replied.

"Hey!" Conner protested.

"Well, I'm with Conner on this one," Trent Fernandez, the White Dino Ranger stated. I blew out a breath.

"Trent---" I began to say.

"No! Instead of working on the story, you've been watching "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" movie as well as the episodes "Trick Or Treat" and "Bloom of Doom"," Trent interrupted me.

"What? No Dino Thunder episodes?" Ethan James, the Blue Dino Ranger, asked.

"Sorry, haven't gotten around to recording them yet," I apologized.

"Why not?" Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger, queried.

"Because Ghostwriter doesn't care about us. It's all about Jason. Jason, Jason, Jason," Conner said bitterly.

"Okay, 1. Stop talking like the _Brady Bunch_, and 2. Keep this up, and I'll pair you off with Cassidy," I threatened.

"Wha---no. Y---you---you wouldn't," Conner stuttered.

"I would," I responded. The other Rangers stifled their laughter.

"Ooooh. Got ya there, newbie," Jason Scott, the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, chuckled.

"Hey, why do you keep rubbing that in?" Trent asked hotly.

"Back off," Kimberly Hart, the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, warned.

"This is insane! What about us?" Andros yelled, gesturing to his group of Rangers, Carlos Valerte, Ashley Hammond, T.J. Jarvis, Cassie Chan, Zhane, and his sister, Karone.

"Or me?" Tanya Sloan chimed in.

"Hey! I'm a Ranger too!" Justin Stewart piped up.

"Justin, if I made you a Ranger, you'd probably be called away from your Dad a lot. Would you really want that?" I asked.

"No," Justin answered.

"Well, there you go," I responded.

"Okay, that makes sense," Justin mused. Then, "Could you put me in a little more, though?"

"I'll try," I promised with a smile. With a little wave, he walked out.

"Fine, he's happy. Whatever," Zhane dismissed. "What about **us**?" he continued.

"Zhane," Karone chided, smacking his arm.

"No, Karone. Zhane's right. We were all in for "Back To Action", but then got dumped as soon as the story was over," Cassie agreed.

"Cassie, I didn't mean to dump you guys," I said. "You just didn't get any votes. Hardly any of you did," I added.

"What about the Ninja Rangers? They never got any votes either," Ashley pointed out.

"I had already decided that the stars of the series were Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, Katherine, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent," I told her.

"So the rest of us just got left in the dust? Perfect," T.J. griped.

"T.J., do you want to get baked in a pizza again?" I threatened.

"I'll be good," T.J. promised.

"Um, I have a question," Kimberly said.

"Yes, Kimberly?" I asked.

"When will Tommy and I get back together?" Kimberly queried.

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself," Tommy agreed.

"Unfortunately, it won't be for a while guys," I told them apologetically.

"What? Why not?" Tommy asked.

"I'm trying to make it realistic. After all, you guys can't meet up years later and just pick up where you left off. Besides, I haven't figured out a way to incorporate the reason behind the letter into my story yet," I explained.

"That makes sense," Kimberly accepted.

"Yeah, I guess," Tommy said a bit dejectedly. I laughed in sympathy.

"Hey, what about me? Am I going to get a love life?" Zack Taylor, the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger asked.

"Yes, Zack. I have a **very** special woman in mind for you," I assured him.

"Morphin'!" he approved happily.

"Are...we going to say that often?" Trini Quan, the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"Am I going to be able to see Cestria all that much?" Billy Cranston, the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger queried.

"Of course, Billy. I had no intention of disregarding your romance," I answered.

"Speaking of romances, how come **I** never get one?" Aiesha Campbell, the Yellow Ninja Ranger, demanded.

"That's a question better asked of Haim Saban Skuki Levy, but I'll see what I can do," I promised.

"See? I told you Ghostwriter was fair," Rocky DeSantos, the Red Ninja Ranger, told her. I noticed that Katherine Hillard, the Pink Ninja Ranger hadn't said a word though she looked bummed.

"What's the matter, Kat?" I questioned.

"In all the fanfictions, I either graciously accept the fact that Tommy's not over Kimberly---which I actually like---or I'm trying to break them up. It's not fair," she stated.

"Well, I had some plans for you as well. I'm not going to give them away, but I promise you'll be happy," I assured.

"What about me?" Adam Park, the Black Ninja Ranger

"You're worried about your love life?" I asked, amused.

"Well, yeah! I mean...I'm not gonna be placed with "Sabrina" again, am I?" he wondered.

"No. Definitely not. Scorpina is **not** taking that guise again," I said firmly.

"And why not? How come **she** doesn't get a spot in the series?" Goldar demanded as he materialized.

"Calm down, Goldi-locks," I said with a roll of my eyes. Tommy smiled at my use of his nickname for the warrior. "I didn't say she wasn't in the series, I just said she wasn't going as Sabrina," I told him.

"My apologies," Goldar stated, then disappeared.

"Man, I hate it when he does that," Tommy groaned.

"Can we **please** get back to the topic on hand?" Zhane growled.

"Karone, you don't seem to be upset. Why are **you** here?" I wondered.

"They dragged me here," Karone answered. "But now that you mention it, I'm not going to become Astronema again, am I?"

"Never," I assured. Satisfied, she walked out, dragging Zhane and Andros with her.

"Hey! We're not done here!" they both protested.

"Trust me, we're done," Karone snapped. I laughed as they disappeared.

"Don't think **we**'**re** done here," Carlos stated, finally speaking up.

"Yeah. I had a good thing going with the Phantom Ranger and you could put that in your series," Cassie added.

"Cassie, you had an attraction. It never really got anywhere," I reminded her.

"Just...think about what I said. Please?" Cassie pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do," I promised. She left.

"I still don't like being left out," T.J. grumbled.

"Yeah. Even that Hailey chick is getting equal time," added Carlos.

"She's not a chick, she's a woman," I responded. "Besides, she's part of the team," I continued.

"Hey, you're not going to leave out Cassidy and Devon are you?" Tommy asked suddenly.

"And have her come after me? No thank you," I answered with a roll of my eyes.

"Just don't give her too much time. She's such an egomaniac," Kira said in disgust.

"Hey! You forget that I had a thing with her!" Ethan protested.

"A **brief** thing thank goodness," Kira retorted.

"Actually, I was toying with the idea of putting them back together," I told her.

"Cool," Ethan approved, his eyes lighting up. He turned.

"What? You're leaving?" Trent asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I wasn't **that** mad. Just bored," Ethan replied with a shrug. We watched as he walked away.

"Look, even though Kira's totally gorgeous, I don't care about the romance part of the story, I just want to know when we get to fight," Trent told me.

"As soon as I can come up with something," I promised.

"Okay," Trent acquised. With that, he also left.

"Carlos? T.J.? Ashley?" I prompted.

"I just---I don't want to be left out. I mean, at least mention us," Ashley requested.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure how I can work you guys into the series, but I can do my best," I told her.

"Works for me," Ashley agreed.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine," sighed T.J. They began to walk out.

"Well, your word is your bond," Carlos said. He started to follow them.

"Hey," I called. He turned. "Just for the record, when you guys came on, you were one my favorites," I told him.

"Thanks," Carlos grinned. He whistled as he walked away.

"Can we go now?" Aiesha wondered.

"No. I still want to know when I get to fight," Conner responded.

"Oh, good grief! She told you! She'll update as soon as she figures out what to write!" Kira exclaimed.

"Well, it'd be better be fast! Suspension is boring," Conner snapped. Then, he stomped out.

"Gee, he must've lost a match before he came here," I joked. Everyone laughed.

"Just...hurry up, please?" Kira pleaded.

"I'll try," I told her. She walked out.

"Okay, let's just get out of here," Jason declared.

"I'm with you, bro," Tommy agreed. With that, the ten original Rangers walked out. I sighed and shook my head in amusement. Crazy Rangers.

THE END


End file.
